Wada Sakurako
|image = |caption = Wada Sakurako promoting "Bacchikoi Seishun!" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = |join = January 2, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = December 2012 |generation1 = 17th Generation |left1 = November 2015 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory |blog = |sig = Wadasakurakoautograph32323.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Wada's Autograph }} Wada Sakurako (和田桜子) is a member of Kobushi Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced at the December 2012 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Biography ]] Early Life Wada Sakurako was born on March 8, 2001 in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that Wada would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls. She was officially introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Ichioka Reina, Kishimoto Yumeno and Makino Maria on December 9."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 On March 7th, there was an FC event held for Wada and Kaga Kaede. On May 5, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event was held and Wada performed Uchouten LOVE, she won the Judge's vote for this performance. 2014 Wada participated as opening act in the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Wada would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. 2016 On March 8, Wada celebrated her 15th birthday at a special event titled Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances in Tokyo. On August 4, it was reported that Wada was in poor health and she would be absent from Kobushi Factory's mini live at Ario Otori that day.こぶしファクトリー 和田桜子に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-04. On August 5, it was reported that she was still in poor health and underwent a medical examination, as a result it was decided that she needed rest and would be absent from the Tokyo Idol Festival event on August 5, as well as the Hello! Project 2016 Summer concerts on August 6 and 7."こぶしファクトリー 和田桜子に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-05. Personal Life ;Family Her father works in a senior citizen home. ;Education When Wada joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a fifth year elementary school student. On March 11, 2016, she graduated from middle school.http://ameblo.jp/kobushi-factory/entry-12138128415.html As of April 2016, she is currently attending her first year of high school. ;Friendships The following list are notable friendships Wada Sakurako has acquired: *'Kishimoto Yumeno:' She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Kishimoto Yumeno. ;Name Meaning Wada's given name, "Sakurako", means cherry blossom (桜; sakura) combined with child (子; ko). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. ;Nicknames Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Wada Sakurako: *'WadaSaku' (わださく): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Sako' (さこ): Wada Sakurako's unofficial nickname used by Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Kishimoto Yumeno and Kaga Kaede. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Wada Sakurako (和田桜子) *'Nicknames:' WadaSaku (わださく), Sako (さこ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 162cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' Green *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2015) **Kobushi Factory (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Sakanahen, Backstrokes *'Hobbies:' Making pastries, Playing with her dog *'Motto:' "Emitte ireba fuku kitaru" (笑っていれば福来たる; Good fortune comes if you laugh) *'Favorite Color:' Light pink *'Favorite Food: '''Fried squid *'Favorite Sports:' Football *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Namida no Iro", "Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai", "Uchouten LOVE", "Otakebi Boy WAO!", "Seishun Bus Guide" *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Kimagure Princess *'Looks Up To:' Sugaya Risako, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute Discography Blu-rays *2016.06.xx Greeting ~Hamaura Ayano・Wada Sakurako~ (with Hamaura Ayano) Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor TV Programs *2015– The Girls Live Internet *2013– Hello! Project Station Magazines *2014.05.22 UTB+ (with Hamaura Ayano and Kishimoto Yumeno) Trivia *She wants to try singing Otakebi Boy WAO! by Berryz Koubou. *For her, the best thing about being in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when people came to her line at handshake events and when she saw people wearing her T-shirt at events. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in "always smiling". *She wants to be an idol that everyone knows and praises. *She won the judges special award at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for performing S/mileage's Uchouten LOVE. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. *She has the same last name as ANGERME member, Wada Ayaka. *She was ranked 2nd "most airheaded" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Sasaki Rikako. Rikako got to participate in things like the C-ute tour, which she also wants to be able to do. Rikako's dancing is energetic and she was a very reliable person in the program, so she wanted to work hard to keep up with her. *She doesn't want to lose to anyone in terms of smiles. She's also not shy around people, so she thinks she's better at meeting people for the first time, like at handshake events, and getting them excited and feeling good. *She found the Kenshuusei program hard, but there were so many fun things about it, like doing shows or back-up dancing or handshakes. *She thinks of voice training as studying for a test. If she applies herself and really studies and works hard, she'll see results. She says that once she has decided to do something, she has to learn how to do it. *She's the type to easily succumb to her nervousness, she's often been told. *Her dream was to be approved as a member of a group. Then, after three years, she hopes the group could have a concert on a huge stage. *Tsunku's comments: ''"I want to train you more in dancing. If you don't train in rhythm you won't be able to sing, right? Let's see you apply yourself to those detailed aspects! Your smile is good. You have elegance, and that's good." See Also *Gallery:Wada Sakurako *List:Wada Sakurako Discography Featured in *List:Wada Sakurako Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Profile *Kobushi Factory blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 *Announcement of the 17th Generation cs:Wada Sakurako de:Wada Sakurako es:Wada Sakurako Category:2001 Births Category:March Births Category:Wada Sakurako Category:2012 Additions Category:Blood Type B Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Pisces Category:Green Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school